


The Shuffle Button

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Blender Spiders, Elevators, Gen, Multi, No Elevators were Harmed in the Making of this Fic, Shuffle Buttons, Sibling-like relationships, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Deprived Tony is odd, Toaster Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: There's a shuffle button in the Avengers elevator. No one knows what it does.





	The Shuffle Button

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an image on tumblr that spawned this little ficlet. I just thought about Sleepy Tony upgrading the elevator to have a shuffle button but having no idea what it does either. I thought it might be funny. 
> 
> I'm also kind of doing NaNo, so updates this month will be as sporadic as usual, sorry. 
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

Sam was the one who noticed it first. He’d just gotten home from a weekend visiting his Mom and there it was. The new button in the elevator labeled ‘Shuffle’.

“Uh, Friday, can you just take me up to the communal floor please,” he asked nervously, not wanting to touch anything, just in case.

“ _Of course, Lieutenant._ ” The elevator began moving as soon as she’d finished speaking, the ride as smooth as glass.

Sam tapped his foot, nervously looking between the button and the rising number of floors as the elevator went up and up and up. Finally, the elevator arrived at its destination and the doors opened with a click, Sam grabbing his duffle bag from the floor beside his feet and exiting out onto the communal floor for the Avengers.

“We’ve got an issue,” was how he greeted the others gathered in the kitchen for breakfast.

“Oh?” Steve questioned, not looking up from his sketchbook as he ate an omelet with he other hand.

“There’s a shuffle button in the elevator.”

“A what?” Natasha set an omelet down in front of him, moving plates around the kitchen as Bucky cooked.

“A shuffle button,” Sam repeated, dropping into the free seat to Steve’s left.

“What does it shuffle?” Clint asked from his perch at the end of the table, a carafe of coffee clutched between his hands.

“No idea. I didn’t want to press it and spend the next half-an-hour going up and down the building if that’s what it does.” Sam dug into his omelet with relish, munching happily on pepperoni and green peppers.

“It seems an experiment is in order then,” Bucky commented, dishing out another omelet onto another plate that Natasha held out for him.

“Experiment? What are we experimenting with?” Tony questioned, the mention of science being the only thing waking him up before his standard litre of coffee. He settled into the free chair to Steve’s right that the blond absentmindedly pulled out for him, dropping a light kiss to the tiny smattering of freckles visible on the other man’s cheek as folded himself into the chair.

Bucky took the plate with Tony’s food from Natasha and grabbed up one of the cups of coffee before coming around the island to reach the table. He set food and drink down before the genius, leaning across the table to catch the shorter man’s lips in a quick kiss before returning to the stove, commenting, “The shuffle button in the elevator,” as he went.

Tony paused, fork halfway to his mouth with a bit of omelet before he set it down again, eyebrows furrowing as he got lost in thought. “Huh, so I did actually put that in there. I wasn’t just dreaming.”

“If you put it in there, what does it do exactly?” Natasha questioned, taking her food and settling down across from the genius.

Tony paused again with a forkful halfway to his mouth, the orifice opening and closing multiple times before he finally shrugged. “No idea.”

“That was helpful,” Clint muttered.

“Shut it birdbrain.”

“Tin can.”

“Tweety bird.”

“Shell head.”

“Merida.”

“Alright, children!” Steve shoved a hand over Tony’s mouth as Sam reached over and cuffed the back of Clint’s head. “That’s enough needling before breakfast is over. Behave.”

Hands were removed, and Clint and Tony shared a long look. Genius and Archer then blew raspberries at each other before returning to their breakfasts.

***

With breakfast finished for them, there they stood, all eight of those currently in residence in front of the main elevator up to the Avengers’ floors.

“So how are we doing this?” Clint questioned as they all stared at the doors.

“Technically we could all go, the elevator is equipped to hold a rampaging Hulk if it came to it,” Tony told him.

“Shall we then?” Bruce murmured, staring at the doors.

They all carefully shuffled inside the pod. Thor, Steve, and Bucky ending up against the back. Natasha, Clint and Sam in the middle, and Bruce and Tony in the front. Soft classical music sprang up after the doors had closed.

“I’m gong to push the button for the greenhouse, and then we’ll push the button,” Tony said, reaching out and pushing the button for Level 75. The numbers lit up and the elevator started moving down before Tony reached out again and pressed the wretched ‘Shuffle’ button.

Nothing seemed to happen for a moment until the music changed, from Mozart’s Overture of the ‘Marriage of Figaro’ to the beginning of Beethoven’s Symphony No. 5. He huffed quietly to himself before pushing the button again. The music changed again, from Symphony No. 5 to oddly enough, Brahms’ Lullaby.

“All it does is change the music?! Really, sleep-deprived me?” Tony whined, thinking about the last times that sleep-deprived him has updated something. One had ended with a toaster that followed Thor around shooting out Pop Tarts, and the other with a blender that grew spider-like legs and followed Clint around for almost a whole day, randomly jumping out at him from corners and off things.

“Really, Stark,” Clint complained. “I hope you’re going to relabel that now.”

“Yeah, yeah, birdbrain. I’ll relabel it.”

“Good!" was the practically shouted response from the entire room. 

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 


End file.
